


A Winter's Smile

by CaptainCorruptor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reader-Insert, Smut, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, friendly violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCorruptor/pseuds/CaptainCorruptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader Fic - Y/N - Your Name You have a fight with Bucky Barnes but the makeup was so worth the fight. Smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winter's Smile

Just another day of training in this shitty abandoned warehouse in the middle of B.F.E. You sometimes tried to curse the day you met the Steve Rogers, regretting going against the Accords because that is exactly what got you into this hell hole. Everyone was just trying to lay low after the fall of the Avengers but good guys were still good guys, even if they were considered criminals, and doing good deeds was just in our nature. Atleast that was what Rogers told you after you all had found this place. You weren't even certain what country you were in anymore after running so damn much but when you all had stumbled across this warehouse it had seemed too good to be true. Sure you didn't have electricity or running water but people lived before all that shit anyways so who were you to complain? You had a roof over your head and somewhere you could stop looking over your shoulder. You were grateful for that.

Wherever you were it was extremely hot. You were currently in the middle of training with Bucky. You both had agreed he would pull his punches while he trained you, he was a deadly man with his super strength and metal arm, and death wasn't something either of you was aiming for while training. You all had been laying low for so long you were afraid you were getting rusty and your worries were confirmed as Bucky got past your defensive stance, knocking your legs out from under you and sending you straight to the floor. "Fuck!" you grunted as you stood back up.

"You need to focus," Bucky said as he got back into position. You wanted to laugh. This man thought it was so easy to focus but he wasn't the one looking at himself. He was shirtless, his perfectly sculpted body exposed for your eyes to drink in. His hair was soaked, along with the rest of his body, in sweat, hanging in his eyes as droplets dripped off the tips and slid down his body. You licked your lips absentmindedly as you tried your hardest to focus. "Y/N?" Bucky spoke your name, dropping his stance and taking a step towards you. You took the moment to strike, dropping low to the ground and kicking his legs out from under him like he had done to you. Bucky fell to the ground but bounced back up on his feet quickly, taking a swing at my head. You ducked, missing the blow but stood up as he grabbed your neck with his metal hand. The pressure was light, him keeping mind of his own strength as not to hurt you. You used my forearm, hitting him in the elbow to make him release his hold on as you turned yourself around, bringing your leg up. The back of your calf made contact with the side of his head and the slap of your skin was deafening, making you realize just how hard you had hit him. The blow didn't appear to phase the soldier as he manhandled you into a headlock. Using all the power in your legs you jumped back against him, the back of your head hitting him in the face slightly harder than you had intended it to. You wrapped your hands around the back of his head and used the momentum of your body coming back to the ground, bending forward and flipping him over your back making him release your neck. He landed with a grunt before hopping back to his feet and sent a painful blow to your ribs. The punch nearly took your breath away and you tried to recoup as fast as you could but as you stood up straighter a searing pain flew through your side. You looked up to see Bucky cocked back for another punch and did the only thing you could in order to stop him in his tracks, a swift kick straight to the crotch.

"What the hell, Y/N?" Bucky shouted as he buckled forward holding himself.

"Asshole!" You yelled back at him as you held your side and walked off, leaving him there to tend to his own problem. Bucky had avoided you for the rest of the day, his eyes giving you nearly murderous gazes as you passed one another.

O~O

You sat in your makeshift bedroom, thankful the second story of the warehouse had offices. When you guys had first found the place you, Wanda, and Natasha had done your best to make life as normal as possible. There were enough rooms in the upper floor for each person to have a room and Nat had taken any extra money she had to buy mattresses for everyone. Some kind of normalcy was better than none but as you looked around the room you yearned to be home. Home where you had a plush pillowtop mattress and the softest sheets, a private bathroom, and air conditioning. You stood up from your bed, walking over to the window to observe your reflection. You lifted your tank top, revealing the large circular bruise over your ribs. The pain had subsided for the most part so you knew there weren't any injuries beyond the purple of your skin. It was sore to the touch and you winced as you felt the cool metal of Bucky's fingers trace over your skin.

"I'm sorry," he whispered out as you looked up at him in the reflection. "I didn't realize I hit you hard. Maybe I shouldn't be the one you're training with. Steve has more experience in training than I do anyway." Bucky retracted his hand and you watched in the window as he turned to walk away.  
You turned, wrapping your hand around his flesh wrist, "Wait." Bucky had the look of defeat etched in every inch of his beautiful face and it nearly broke your heart. "I know you didn't mean it," you said, hoping he wouldn't beat himself up over it. "I wasn't pulling my punches either," you admitted.

"I can handle that. You can't, Y/N," he mumbled out, keeping his eyes trained on the ground.

"Bucky, that doesn't change the fact that when you get hit your adrenaline rises, your strength is increased, and you end up hitting harder than you intended. I know you didn't mean it and I shouldn't have retaliated like I did," you said, putting your hand under his chin and making him look at you. "I'm sorry for kicking you in the balls," you smiled.

"But are you?" Bucky asked with a smirk, "Because that smile says something completely different."

"I….I," you stuttered.

"It's alright, I'm just giving you shit, Y/N," Bucky said as he smiled that breathtaking smile he always kept hidden behind a scowl.

"I wish you did that more often," you spoke your thoughts aloud.

"What? You want me to give you more shit?" Bucky asked in confusion.

"No, I'm pretty sure I get enough harassment from the rest of the boys," you laughed, "No, I meant I wish you smiled more."

"I don't deserve to smile after all I've done. You know that," Bucky's once happy face had turned to sadness once again and it really bothered you that he didn't think he deserved a life of happiness.

"Buck, you aren't the monster they made you into. You can go back to being the man you are," you said passionately. You meant it. Every word. He was so strong, strong enough to fight off the monster Hydra had tried so hard to make him.

"I don't know if I can go back to being the man I was before," he replied.

"Look in here," you said, placing your hand over his heart, the skin to skin feeling sending jolts of electricity through your body. "What would the man before have done?"

"He'd kiss you." Bucky's answer caught you off guard, not anywhere near what you had been asking for but you wouldn't fight it either. You'd be lying to yourself if you had said you weren't overly attracted to Bucky and had been for quite some time now.

"Then do it," you challenged him, keeping your close position to see if he'd do it.

The look in Bucky's eyes was a look of fear and also determination, as he leaned forward, his flesh hand cupping the back of your neck as his lips came into contact with yours. The feel of his lips working against yours ignited a fire in your veins that hadn't been brought alive in longer than you'd like to admit. Your hand on his chest was desperate to hang on for dear life and your nails dug into his flesh to do so. Bucky pulled back, looking down at your hand and you quickly made an attempt to apologize for your actions but as Bucky's eyes snapped up to yours his eyes had darkened from that beautiful blue, the look of hunger setting that fire in your veins into a raging inferno. Bucky's lips were smashed into yours in a matter of seconds, his teeth pulling at your bottom lip before letting it go and smothering yours with another masterful kiss. You trailed your arms up around the back of his neck, weaving your fingers through his hair as you moaned into his mouth. Bucky kept one hand on the back of your head, nearly lifting you off of the floor as you assaulted your mouth. His metal hand snaked around your back, the cool metal coming into contact with your overheated skin at the small of your back. He added pressure to your back, pushing you further against him and that's when you felt it, the undeniable hard-on he was sporting. The inferno that was currently taking over your body turned into a nuclear explosion as his hardened length pressed against your hip. He was leaning forward causing you to lean back, taking his body with you as you took a few steps back before meeting the edge of your bed. Even though Bucky's kisses were rough and messy, they way he cradled your back, moving you up the bed as he crawled you both up the bed was gentle and caring.

"Buck," you breathed as his metal hand pushed up the side of your tank top after you had come to rest on the bed.

"Do you want me to stop?" Bucky asked , pulling back to look at you.

"No," you whispered to him before bringing his mouth back down to yours. His hand continued its previous journey, pushing your tank top up and moving to massage one of your bra clad breasts. You arched against his touch, pushing yourself into his hand more as he carefully groped your chest. After resting your back once again against the bed you pushed your hips up to meet his, the thin material of your tight cotton shorts only seeming to be an obstacle between you and the feel of Bucky's erection but the friction helped to ease the tension building within you. Bucky sat up, pulling you with him, allowing him to pull your tank top off of you quickly. You quickly unlatched the hooks of your bra, letting the cups fall free from your breasts as you watched Bucky's darkened eyes drink you in. You fell against the bed, looking up at him as he licked his lips before falling forward, catching himself before landing on you. His lips took yours again, his tongue pushing between your lips forcefully before you were able to comply with his request. As his mouth devoured yours his flesh hand had made it's way to the waistband of your shorts, dancing along the edge and making your stomach quiver. With one hand in his hair, you moved the other over your stomach, weaving with his and pushing it under the band of your shorts and leading him directly where you wanted him. His hand laid on top of yours as you came to your folds. You pushed your middle finger through your slit, catching your wetness as his middle finger laid upon yours, feeling your arousal too. As your finger came into contact with your clit you let out a moan into his mouth causing Bucky to bite down on your bottom lip before releasing it and resting his forehead against yours. He looked between the both of you, seeing your hands work together below the cotton fabric. He let out a primal growl before retracting his hand and sitting back up again. He gripped the sides of your shorts, pulling them swiftly down your legs along with your panties, and tossing them across the small room. He watched hungrily as you moved your finger through your folds, adding your index finger for more pressure and relief before moving himself to lay on his stomach between your legs. You closed your eyes, expecting to feel the touch of his mouth, his tongue moving over your sex but that wasn't what you had received. The cool touch of his vibranium fingers weaving through your folds sent chills through your overheated body. You removed your fingers, looking down your body and seeing Bucky intrigued with his actions. He sat up on his elbows, as to get a closer look to his ministrations. You could feel his breath fanning over your apex as he pushed one thick digit into your core. Bucky hooked his finger inside of you, pressing lightly against your sweet spot before gently massaging it in circles. You bucked your hips up, following his motions with your hips and pushing your mound up to his face. Bucky took this as his queue, placing and opened mouth kiss over your lower lips before sliding his tongue through your already slick folds as his finger continued pushing you to your limits. Your hands instinctively cupped the back of his head as the tip of his tongue flicked at your bud, sending jolts of white-hot pleasure through each nerve ending in your body. You writhed as his lips captured your clit between them, sucking just hard enough to make you moan his name loudly, letting it echo off of the empty walls. Bucky pulled his finger from you, slipping his tongue inside of you and moaning from your delicious taste. The vibrations of his deep hum worked its way through your body making you vibrate as well. You gripped his hair, having enough with his oral torture and ready for so much more, pulling him up your body and back to your mouth. You could taste yourself on him and although the taste wasn't as impressive to you, it turned you on none-the-less. Bucky bucked his hips into you, the fabric of his tactical pants giving you just enough friction to drive you mad. You were quick, pushing at his bare chest so he would lift off of you just enough that you could get your hand between your bodies. You wanted him badly and needed him even more than that, skipping his belt and heading straight for his zipper. Once his zipper was undone you slipped your hand in, stroking his thickened member a few times before pulling him free from his pants. He was far more than impressive with the long length and thick girth he had as his cock nearly jumped in your hand, the massive vein on the underside of his dick pulsing with need as you gave him one more firm stroke. Your core throbbed as you ran the head of his dick through your folds, getting him slick for your core and enjoying the tensing of his jaw as you teased him just the slightest. Once you had him at your entrance Bucky's upper body caged you in his lips caressing the side of your neck as his cock slid into your tight warmth. Bucky let out a grunt once he was fully seated inside, his lips coming up to your ear as he whispered your name in a moan and took a moment to enjoy being wrapped in you before moving again. He withdrew slowly before sliding back into you just as slow as if he was trying to savor the moment and the feel of your velvet walls hugging him. He pulled and pushed, his solid length massaging every inch of your sex with each movement.

You dug your nails into his back making him hiss in your ear, "Fuck, Y/N." The curse fell from his lips like the liquid sex soaking your core, turning you on even more than you imagined. The slow and steady rock of his hips against yours was pleasurable but you were hungry for more. Knowing the man working magic to your body was capable of destroying armored glass with his bare hands only made that hunger worse. As if Bucky could read your mind he wrapped an arm around your back, pulling you up to his body as he fell back against the bed. You sat up, feeling him sink deeper inside of you as you leaned back resting your hands on his muscular thighs. The first roll of your hips made Bucky grab your hips. His touch was light as if he didn't want to control you but wanted to feel your hips doing the work. His moaning was driving you crazy as you rode him wildly, your hips bucking forward before pushing back. The friction from is pants was a perfect addition as it rubbed against your clit, making you push down on him harder for more pressure to your bud. The ball of pleasure in your belly was nearing its breaking point when Bucky sat up, wrapping his metal arm around your lower back and holding himself up with his flesh one. You gripped his vibranium shoulder with one hand as you gripped the hair at his nape with the other, slamming your lips together as you moved your hips against him frantically, trying hard to reach the edge of your orgasm. You trailed your lips down his jawline, enjoying the grunts and heaving breathing from your lover. As your tongue traced the throbbing vein in his neck Bucky pushed his hips up towards you, the impact leaving you on the edge of the abyss you were ready to dive into. You could tell he was nearing his climax as you felt his already impressive girth grow even thicker with each earthshattering upward thrust into you. Your bodies worked together, your downward bounce meeting the bucking of his hips until the world fell apart around you. You bit down on the lobe of his ear you had been breathing in as your orgasm took over your body. Bucky didn't stop, his powerful thrusts becoming even more erratic as your walls constricted around him, each blow sending white hot jolts of fire through each nerve ending in your body.

"Come for me, Buck," you breathed in his ear as you rode out the last of your climax. As if his permission had been granted, he thrust one last time before you felt him throbbing inside of you. The powerful shots against your oversensitive walls had you coming again and Bucky screamed out your name as he felt your body milk him for all he had. You bucked your hips against him, riding the wave of bliss as his cock throbbed inside of you and the rough material of his tactical pants pushed your orgasm to new limits with each pass to your clit. Bucky's grip on your hips tightened slightly, trying to still your movements as he fell back against the bed. As you came down from your from your high you rolled off of Bucky and onto the bed beside him. After tucking himself in his pants Bucky rolled over to face you. Watching you as you lay there trying to catch your breath he ghosted his flesh hand over the perfect purple circle on your ribs. I could sense he was still feeling guilt as his fingers roamed over the bruise and that wasn't what I wanted him feeling after the mindblowing sex we had just had. "Now that's the kind of workout a girl can get used to." I joked which earned a smile from the beautiful man beside me. That's when I knew I'd spend forever making sure he never forgot to grace the world with one of the most beautiful things, a winter smile.


End file.
